Let It Snow
by Taliax
Summary: Why is it snowing in Twilight Town?  Well, until the Organization gets to the bottom of it, Roxas, Axel, and Xion might as well have some fun.  No pairings.


**A/N: This is kind of a crackfic, at least around halfway through. Blame Zexion. Oh, and it's not that important, but I think that his lexicon is magical enough to change the pages to whatever he wants to read at the time, or be blank for writing in. **

**Random fact! This was actually written on July 9, 2011! Yeah, I'm slow with the typing stuff up. Onto the story!**

Something cold and soft landed on Roxas's nose.

"Heartless!" He yelled instinctively, swinging his keyblade out and cracking the wall of a nearby building. Axel walked out of the portal after him.

"Is it just me, or is it really cold today?" Axel asked, not that it bothered him at all. "And how many times have I had to tell you not to wreck things?"

"I think it's some sort of blizzard Heartless, but it must be really small. Its attack kind of tickled."

Axel looked up, and cold fluff landed on his face. Roxas panicked.

"More Heartless!" He slashed his keyblade about wildly, and Axel laughed.

"Roxas, it's snow," he said. "Which is kinda weird; it's never been this cold in Twilight Town…" He looked up at the sky, which was blanketed in fluffy grey clouds.

"What's snow?" Roxas asked, dodging a falling flake.

"Water that freezes in clouds and falls down to the ground, to put it simply. Got it memorized?" Roxas nodded, fascinated, even though he had no idea how that worked. He would've asked more questions, but he got distracted as more snowflakes fell, lightly dusting the ground and rooftops so that Twilight Town sparkled in the perpetually-setting sun that hung just below the cloudline.

"So it doesn't just come from Heartless?" Roxas asked, just to make sure.

"No, that's more of an ice," Axel replied, trying to be patient with him. "I think we should scrap the mission for now. This could be important." Snowflakes fell on Axel's red hair, evaporating quickly. He opened a portal. "Besides, Xion wouldn't want to miss out on the fun. And I'm sure Vexen will have a million tests to run."

XXX

To Axel and Roxas's surprise, Saïx ordered everyone back from their missions to investigate. According to Vexen, it was 'the most unusual weather phenomenon ever to occur in Twilight Town.' Axel trusted Vexen on that – the old guy had probably been alive since whenever Twilight Town came into existence. Anyway, for a town that rarely had any weather at all, it was pretty weird for a freak snowstorm to suddenly blow in.

By the time the Organization had finished arguing on what to do and actually gotten to Twilight Town, about a foot of snow had fallen. They sunk into it as soon as they stepped out of their portals, Demyx falling flat on his face.

"If's colfd," he said through a mouthful of snow.

Vexen was in his element (literally) as he examined every icicle hanging from Twilight Town's shops, which were closed. Everyone was either staying warm indoors or playing in the snow somewhere else. Good conditions for recon, especially when the whole Organization XIII was parading about in all their black-cloaked glory.

Vexen compared the natural snowflakes and icicles to the ones he could create.

"In composition, they are precisely alike," he reported to Xemnas, who didn't care about the science as long as heart collection could go on as normal.

Saïx announced to the other members, "Today, everyone is to help with heart collection AND recon. I expect quotas to be filled quickly with everyone working."

"Ha, lake he can get us all to work in _this,_" Axel said, pointing at Demyx, who was making a snow angel. And there weren't any Heartless around, anyway.

"Let's explore!" Xion suggested. "That's kind of like recon."

"So you've gotten into 'flexible thinking' too, Xion?" Roxas teased. She kicked a clump of snow at him and stuck out her tongue.

Axel laughed. "Might as well go see the clocktower. Wonder if the ice cream shop's open?"

XXX

It wasn't, but they grabbed three bars and left the munny at the counter. To Axel, it was never too cold for frozen desserts, but Xion and Roxas were cold inside and out before they reached Twilight Station, even with their friend's fire hovering in front of them.

"Wow," Xion whispered. Snow clouds covered the very top of the tower, but the bells could be seen under a covering of frost. They glimmered as the wind blew and made snow swirl through them, creating a hollow, echoing whistle that was slightly eerie yet captivating.

"It's so… different," Roxas remarked. Unlike the ice cream shop, the station's doors were locked, so the three Nobodies sat on the edge of the hill of Station Heights.

"Look, what's Demyx doing?" Xion asked.

Roxas squinted down at the town square below. "Does he think the snow's going to cushion he fall?"

"Demyx never has had the best judgment," Axel said, looking uninterested as Demyx jumped off of a tall building. By then the snow was about three feet high, but still not enough to completely cushion his cannonball.

"Let me guess, he landed on his butt," Axel said, tossing one of his chakrams lazily in the air and catching it repeatedly. It evaporated every snowflake it touched.

"Yep," Roxas replied.

"And now he's whining?"

"Right again."

"Next Xigbar will whack him over the head and laugh."

Xion stared at Axel instead of the scene below, making sure he wasn't secretly watching. Of course he couldn't have been unless he was Luxord, since he guessed what was going to happen before it actually occurred. "He did."

"Then Saïx will reprimand them both and tell them to get to their missions, Larxene will rant about being surrounded by idiotic men, and Zexion will stop recording data in his lexicon for long enough to facepalm."

"How'd you know that?" Roxas asked as Axel's prediction came true. As much as he could tell, anyway, since he couldn't hear exactly what was being said from that far away. Their exaggerated hand motions made it pretty clear.

"Years of practice. I've lived with those crazy people for a while." He threw his ice cream stick in an icy trashbin from where he was sitting, then wadded up a ball of snow and flung it down at Saïx in the downtown area below.

"What was that for?" Roxas asked.

"Watch."

Saïx, who didn't see the three friends but felt the hard snowball, was starting to go berserk. Roxas and Xion had never seen this before, and they were both glad Saïx hadn't seen them. His hair fluffed out like an irritated cat's. They couldn't see his eyes, but Axel could picture them bright yellow and full of fury just like the time he'd put too much sugar in the blue-haired Nobody's coffee.

It had been a while since Saïx had been pranked, and full attack instincts went off at the fake threat. Xigbar got a claymore to the chest. Demyx buried himself farther under the snow in an attempt to hide. Zexion blocked an attack with his lexicon, which Saïx sliced clean in two.

"SAÏX YOU IDIOT!" Zexion screeched as the psycho Nobody cut off Larxene's antenna-hair. The lexicon halves emitted a black smoke and sucked the Nobodies towards it.

"Axel, um, I think this is bad," Xion said, holding onto the edge of the wall.

_Thank you, Captain Obvious,_ Axel thought, gritting his teeth and jumping down. As soon as he hit the ground he was pulled towards the damaged book. Larxene clung to the edge of a building and Saïx, who she was giving quite a few more scars.

Axel grabbed onto Saïx's arm, and Zexion flew into his lexicon. The snow swirled around and disappeared into it, too.

"C'mon, I don't want to know what kind of messed-up literature Zexion reads today!" Axel muttered, summoning a chakram and launching it at the remaining halves of the book.

It spontaneously combusted. Zexion was flung back out, nearly in tears, along with a heap of snow.

"My book… my… my favorite book… YOU BROKE IT!" Zexion yelled, punching Axel's leg weakly and collapsing.

Roxas and Xion made it down to the main square the long way (having forgotten they could've just corridored there) in time to see Zexion bawling like a baby and Saïx returning to normal.

"I'm kind of scared to find out what happened here," Roxas said, looking at Zexion and all the wreckage.

"Is it just me, or is it snowing harder now?" Xion asked.

A giant Heartless appeared over their heads, shooting snowballs from its mouth. Vexen ran into Axel, panting and holding some lab equipment.

"I've been… chasing… this thing-" He burst into a coughing fit suddenly, "-all day! Why didn't… anyone… help me?"

"See? I _knew_ snow came from Heartless!" Roxas gloated before getting hit in the face with a snowball.

The Heartless launched projectiles everywhere until one hit Zexion, who began crying louder. Hearing the high-pitched sound, it made a strangled noise and stopped launching snowballs, but it snowed even harder.

"Roxas! Xion! Now!" Axel yelled, throwing a flaming chakram at the Heartless. Roxas and Xion jumped and swung their keyblades in unison, killing it.

The snow stopped falling, but everyone was already covered in about eight feet of it.

"You just killed my test subject!" Vexen complained.

"Go test Zexion," Axel said, jerking a thumb in the short Nobody's direction. "Why's he crying so hard when he doesn't have a heart?"

"Hmm… Come along, Zexion. Let's go back to the castle." Vexen hauled the sniffling Nobody out of a snowdrift and dragged him through a dark corridor.

"I expect everyone to RTC promptly," Saïx ordered, RTCing himself. The other members followed, all except for Roxas, Axel, and Xion.

"Well, since we just saved the town from drowning in snow _and_ collected a ton of hearts from that Heartless, I think we can enjoy this 'most unusual weather phenomenon,'" Axel said, grinning. Roxas and Xion laughed and fell back on the white powder, giggling and making snow angels.

After all, what were the chances of having another snow day?

**A/N: So this was supposed to random RAX trio fun with snow. Then Saïx felt like getting the whole Org involved, and he went berserk, and Zexion had a fit. The plot bunny for this one enjoyed messing with me. ^^; I still think it turned out okay, if incredibly random and different from what I intended. **


End file.
